It Won't Be Like This for Long
by laurah2215
Summary: The Concannon's series-story 30


Title: It Won't Be Like This For Long

Series: The Concannon's Present, Past and Future

Author: Laura H

Rating:PG/Teen

Disclaimer: Are we still doing this? I'm a twenty-one year-old student with a bus pass.

Synopsis: After bringing their newborn home from the hospital, Danny and CJ wish they could fast-forward in time to when the baby won't be so difficult to look after.

Author's Notes:

Story 1-I Loved Her First

Story2- Just Another Day in Paradise

Story 3: My Little Girl

Story 4:Chivalry Isn't Dead

Story 5:He's Just Sensitive

Story 6: The Hardest Conversation Ever

Story 7: Letting Go

Story 8: Getting Good at New Things

Story 9: Where We Need to Be

Story 10: Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be

Story 11: Endings and Beginnings

Story 12: Proud of the House We Built

Story 13:Starting a Club

Story 14: First Pet

Story 15: Miscommunication

Story 16:The Go-Between

Story 17: The Third and Fourth Wheel

Story 18: You Can Let Go

Story 19: Make the World Go Away

Story 20: Invalid

Story 21: Hands on a Miracle

Story 22:And At the End and the Beginning Was You

Story 23: Reunions

Story 24: The Lord Giveth and the Lord Taketh Away

Story 25: Separation Anxiety

Story 26: Parental Discretion is Advised

Story 27-I Will Take Care of You

Story 28: Take Your Kids to Your Old Work Day

Story 29:When the World Stopped Turning

Story 30: It Won't Be Like This for Long

Timeline:Nov 2006- CJ and Danny finally see what they've been missing for

eight years. Story 19- Make the World Go Away

Jan 2007- Story 24- "The Lord Giveth and the Lord Taketh Away".CJ and Danny move to California together. CJ becomesPresident of the Hollis Foundation. Danny begins writing Josiah Bartlet's biography.

July 2007-CJ and Danny get married at the Bartlet farm and conceive Abigail during their honeymoon in Ireland.

August 2007:Story 13-"Starting a Club"

Sept 2007- Danny starts school to finish his doctorate

Nov 2007-Story 20 "Invalid"

January 2008- "Parental Discretion is Advised""

February 2008- Abigail is born

March 2008-Story 30-"It Won't Be Like This for Long"

March 2009-Patrick is born.

August 2009:Story 25-"Separation Anxiety"

August 2010:Story 23-"Reunions"

January 2011: Story 5-He's Just Sensitive"

Sept 2013:Story 2-"Just Another Day in Paradise"

Nov 2013- February 2014: Story 3- "My Little Girl"

June 2014:"Take Your Kids to Your Old Work Day"

May 2015: Story 14- "First Pet"

June 2020:Story 16-"The Go-Between"

June 2021: Story 4- "Chivalry Isn't Dead"

June 2021: Story 17: "The Third and Fourth Wheels"

April 2023: Story 29: "When the World Stopped Turning"

Jan 2025:Story 6-"The Hardest Conversation Ever"

March 2025: Story 7- "Letting Go"

June 2029-Story 11 "Endings and Beginnings"

May 2032: Story 1-Abigail's wedding- "I Loved Her First"

July 2032: Story 8- "Getting Good at New Things"

September 2032: Story 9-"Where We Need to Be"

January 2033: Story 10-"Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be

July 2033: Story 12- "Proud of the House We Built"

September 2033: Story 15-"Miscommunication"

March 2044:-"You Can Let Go"

May 2045-"I Will Take Care of You."

Archived at:

.com/site/laurasfanfictionarchive

.com/group/wwexecutivebranch

.com/twwfanfiction/

.com/

?author=836

.

.

.net/u/1060085/

"What are you doing?" CJ inquires, rubbing her bleary eyes as she pads across the nursery. Her husband had decorated the room next to the master-suite a few months ago to reflect everything CJ had wanted in a nursery. The wooden crib, rocking chair, dresser and toy-box that matched the light hard-wood floor had been built by Danny with the assistance of one of their neighbours who owned a wood shop and furniture store. Light pink curtains and a throw rug blended nicely with the pink painted walls and 'Precious Moments' bordering. The room could certainly be considered a princess paradise.

Danny cradles his infant daughter against his bare shoulder while bouncing up and down rhythmically. "Just having a mid-night stroll," Danny drawls sarcastically.

"You should have brought her into our room. She's probably hungry." With a sigh, CJ reaches for the three-week old baby swaddled in a pink receiving blanket. "Come here, sweetheart." CJ unbuttons her nightgown and sits down in the rocking chair to feed her daughter.

"I just hate that you've gotta get up every two hours. I wish you could get a good rest," Danny remarks, draping a hand over his wife's shoulders.

"This is just the way it's gotta be. I'm the only one that can nourish her," CJ responds with a little frown.

"Unless you express your milk into a bottle like I've been suggesting," Danny counters softly. "That way I can get up with Abbey in the night and you can get a decent night's sleep."

CJ exhales deeply. "Danny, we've been over this. I'm not ready for that. Abbey is too young for that. It's important for our bonding that I nurse her for a few months." CJ and Danny had read all the reputable parenting books and contemplated between breast-feeding and formula, weighing each option. The trend that was supported by most parents and their children's doctors tended to favor the more natural option of breast-feeding, so that was what CJ chose for her daughter. The choice was reaffirmed by CJ's doctor and the pediatrician they had lined up for the baby. Even though CJ hasn't had more than three consecutive hours of sleep in the last few weeks, she still stands-by the decision she and Danny had agreed on to breast-feed Abigail for as long as CJ was on maternity leave. CJ wanted to make sure the little girl had her proper nutrition and anti-bodies in the early stages of development.

Danny drops a kiss to his wife's head and touches the baby's soft cheek. "I know, darling. I understand you're trying very hard to give our baby the best. But you're not gonna be much good to her if you're over-exhausted. You can still nurse her most of the time, but maybe I can give her a couple bottles a day so you get some sleep."

"What about you? You need your sleep, as well. Every time she cries you get up to tend to her. You stay awake with me when I feed her and you don't rest unless both of us are sleeping," CJ points out.

Danny shrugs with a little smile. "Well, I can't help that. It's my instinct to want to take care of you both. Besides, I don't need a lot of sleep. I've survived on less before."

CJ chuckles lightly, careful not to stir the latched-on baby. "But you're not young anymore. You need just as much sleep as I do."

"Nah. I'm not the one recovering from abdominal surgery. The doctor said it's gonna take your body a couple months to heal after the cesarean," Danny reminds her gently.

"It's all right. We'll manage. I guess I just never realized how hard this was gonna be," CJ admits wearily, looking down at the precious infant in her arms. Nothing could have prepared her for motherhood, even though she had been advised by Danny's mother, Abbey Bartlet and some of the mothers in the neighbourhood.

"If you like, I can ask my mom to come back and help. Maybe we should have let her stay with us longer to help." Danny's mother had flown to California as soon as the baby was born and had been staying at their house to assist with the baby, prior to a few days ago. CJ had suggested that Rosalyn Concannon return to her own home and normal routine, arguing that she and Danny needed to take control of the situation and look after their daughter on their own. CJ sent the former President and First Lady home ten days after Abbey was born, saying that the aging Jed Bartlet needed to get back to their more comfortable farm house instead of the Concannon's guest suite.

CJ shakes her head defiantly. "No. It's important that we learn to do this ourselves. I need to prove to myself that I can do this or I'll never be confident as a mother. I mean, we're two intelligent adults, there isn't any reason why we shouldn't be able to handle a little baby." CJ had been incredibly exhausted, sore and irritable since she gave birth. The obstetrician assured her that she would feel better once her body began to recuperate and she grew more comfortable with motherhood. The doctor had told her that many first-time mothers suffer from mood swings and mild depression in the immediate post-partum aftermath. She advised CJ to try to get as much rest as possible and rely on others to assist with the baby, but also to make a concerted effort to bond with the baby when she had the strength. Naturally, CJ had immediately fallen in love with the tiny creature she had housed for eight months in her womb. However, CJ is not entirely thrilled with the 'bundle of joy' that has recently dominated her life. She's discovered that caring for the newborn is more difficult and exhausting than any job she had ever had. She doesn't regret or resent her child, but a part of her does wish that Abbey would exit the highly demanding stage of development sooner rather than later. From what she understands, she's got a long time to wait for that.

"Ok, we'll manage by ourselves," Danny confirms with conviction. He knows he and CJ will make out fine taking care of their child. It's just going to take some time. But, it won't be like this for long.

"How are you, really?" The surgeon, three-time mother and three-time grandmother inquires.

"We're getting by. Your namesake is very demanding," CJ admits to her former boss' wife as she curls up on the couch in the den with the phone. Danny is giving Abigail a bath in the upstairs bathroom.

Abbey Bartlet chuckles knowingly. "I know, honey. But it won't always be this bad. Little Abbey is just three weeks old. She'll develop routines and habits soon enough. She'll get onto a regular sleep schedule in another month or two."

"I know," CJ assures her role-model. "Danny and I are just at our wit's end. I wish he wouldn't get up every time I feed her. And he wishes I would pump into a bottle so he could take some of the night feedings."

"That's not a bad idea, "Abbey agrees. "You need to trade off each other for this to work. Take turns sleeping and watching the baby. I'm sure it'll make you both feel better."

"Yeah, I think you're right," CJ admits reluctantly. For her own sanity she may have to concede to Danny's offer to relieve some of her burden.

"The important thing is that you've got a beautiful, healthy little girl. Focus on the positive. It can only go up from here," Abbey encourages consolingly.

CJ hears her daughter's familiar hunger cry and deduces that bath-time has concluded. "You're absolutely right. Abbey's crying so I think I better go feed her. Thanks for just listening to me bitch."

Elder Abbey's laughter can be heard across the line. "Of course, honey. I'm here anytime."

"Thank you. I really appreciate all your support," CJ replies in gratitude.

"It's no problem. And don't hesitate to ask us to come back to Santa Monica. Just say the word and we're on the jet," Abbey offers easily.

CJ chuckles lightly. "Well, that's very kind. But like I said before, I think Danny and I need to do this by ourselves. We've had assistance since Abbey was born. It's time for us to take full responsibility. I'm sure once we see that we can handle parenthood we'll start to feel better."

"I understand," Abbey assures her friend. "You're doing the right thing. But just remember that there's nothing wrong with accepting help."

"I know," CJ responds with a little smile. She's learned over the last twenty-one days that she can't always do everything independently.

CJ can hear over the baby monitor the soft mewling of her baby girl turn into a persistent cry. She pushes herself up and away from her pillow and swings her legs over the bed. She tries to quietly pad across the floor when she hears Danny stirring in the bed.

"I'll come check her diaper," Danny mumbles in half-sleep.

CJ walks over Danny's side of the bed and rests her hand against his cheek. "No, honey. You gave her the last bottle. Now it's my turn to feed her. We made a deal, remember? You agreed to stay in bed when I feed the baby in exchange for me expressing milk into a bottle so you could do some of the feedings. Now, I let you do the last one so this one is mine. Now, go back to sleep. I need you fully rested for all the wonderful challenges that await us tomorrow."

"Come here," Danny motions with his finger, a little smirk on his lips. He places his hand behind CJ's neck and gently brings her face against his own. "I love you."

"I love you, too," CJ responds easily in a whisper.

With a quick kiss, Danny smiles. "Thank you for giving us this incredible gift. I could not be more proud of you. I know it's hard right now, but we're gonna be okay. It won't be like this for long."

CJ smiles warmly. "I hope you're right."

"You're doing laundry?" Danny asks as he enters the laundry room a few days later to find CJ sorting through three piles of clothes littering the floor.

CJ nods as she applies a stain-treatment to a tiny yellow sleeper. "Yeah. Abbey's spit-up over most of her onesies, and we haven't had clean clothes since your mother left."

"Well, I just put Abbey down, so why don't you go upstairs and have a nap?" Danny suggests, measuring laundry detergent and inserting it into the slot on the front-loading washing machine.

CJ tosses one of the piles of clothes into the washing machine with a slight smile. "You know what? I'm not really tired. The last couple days I've actually had some energy. I was even thinking of making a few casserole dishes and sticking them in the freezer so we can have quick dinners next week."

"You look less-tired," Danny remarks with a grin. "You've got more light in your eyes and a little bounce in your step. I guess this means our new parenting strategy of alternating responsibilities and trading off each other is really working."

CJ closes the lid of the washing machine and turns to wrap her arms around her husband's neck. "I think it is. As much as I hate to admit that I can't do everything on my own, I feel so much better now that I can actually get more than three consecutive hours sleep. I'm not as sore and depressed. I can actually enjoy the baby instead of always needing to do something for her."

Danny smirks, reveling in his wife's newly improved mood. He's so glad to see CJ smiling again. He had hated watching her suffer so much from exhaustion. "I'm so glad to see you happy again. Maybe we can walk down to the park with Abbey after lunch and get some fresh air?"

"Definitely. We could use a little fresh air and sunshine," CJ agrees without the need for further persuasion.

"Out like a light," Danny announces as he walks into the en-suite bathroom where CJ is washing her face.

CJ wrings out the washcloth and steps out into their bedroom. "Great. And it's only ten o'clock. What will we ever do with all this time?"

"Maybe sleep?" Danny suggests, removing his pants and t-shirt and sitting on the bed.

CJ curls up on top of the duvet next to her husband and runs her hand across his bare chest. "Or something else…" CJ lifts her white cotton nightgown up and over body and tosses it to the floor before pressing her lips to Danny's collarbone.

"Mmmm," Danny moans, his arms automatically enveloping CJ's upper-body.

CJ hovers one hand over Danny's boxer-briefs while the other hand strokes the inner-thigh of one of his legs.

"Mmm….okay. We…we…we need to stop," Danny concludes with disappointment.

CJ offers her best pouting look while giving Danny a questioning glance. "Come on, darling. It's been _sooo_ long. It's been over two months because you refused to make love to me after I got too large, for the chance of hurting me or the baby. Why can't we do it now?"

Danny sighs, removing CJ's hand from the area surrounding his lower-body. "Because we can't have sex. You're still at least a month away from getting a clean bill of health to pursue physical activity. Your body still needs to heal. And besides, we haven't decided on what we're going to do for birth control."

"What do you mean?" CJ inquires, flopping down onto her pillow in obvious annoyance of Danny's putting the breaks on their intimacy.

Danny rubs CJ's shoulder comfortingly, not wanting her to think he is rejecting her. "Well, ever since we moved in together we haven't had to deal with birth control because we were trying to have a baby. And then after the wedding we found out you were pregnant so we obviously didn't need to worry about contraception. But now I think we need to talk about what we're going to do next. I mean, we clearly don't want another baby any time soon, right?"

CJ sighs, taking in everything Danny is saying. She hadn't given any thought to birth control for such a long time because she and Danny had always been trying to conceive a baby. "Yeah, you're right. I guess…I guess when I see Dr. Terry for my follow-up I'll get on the pill. Is that okay with you?"

Danny nods, bringing CJ's head to rest against his shoulder. "Yep. I'm okay with any method you want. I could use condoms or…."

CJ cuts him off with a head shake and smile. "No way. I'll go on the pill."

"All right, then. I guess we'll shelve the discussion about the possibility of future children for another time?" Danny puts it out there hesitantly. He and CJ had been so wrapped up in the child they do have that they hadn't discussed whether to try growing their family in the future.

CJ sighs audibly. "Danny, Abbey's only a month old. We've been preoccupied with her since we found out I was pregnant. I can't fathom the thought of another baby. I'm in no condition to be making other life decisions right now."

Danny nods his consent and understanding. "That's fair enough. You can go on the pill and as soon as Dr. Terry says you're healthy enough for sex then we can resume what we've both been missing the last nine weeks, two days and forty-eight minutes."

"You've been keeping count of how long it's been?" CJ asks with an amused chuckle, reaching for Danny's hand on top of the blankets. In some small way, that makes her feel better because she knows Danny hasn't been pushing her away and rebuffing her advances because of a lack of interest.

"Believe me when I say this abstinence is killing me. But I want to do what's best for you because I love you and never want to cause you any harm. That's why I didn't want to have sex in the weeks leading up to Abbey's birth, and that's why we have to wait to get doctor's approval to resume our regular marital relations."

CJ lets out a deep breath of resignation. "Fine. But hey, there's no reason you have to wait another month for physical activity. We could still find something fun for you," CJ suggests, shifting herself up onto one elbow and using her other hands to toy with the waistband of Danny's boxer-briefs.

Danny smiles painfully, clearly torn between wanting to give into CJ's offer and wanting to hold out until she can be a full participant. " No, no. It's okay. I can…I can…I can…wait," Danny grits between his teeth as he regretfully moves CJ's hand and exhales deeply.

"Danny," CJ drawls with raised eyebrows.

"No, I'm going to wait until I can reciprocate your wonderful attention. It's not fair to you that I get all the taking and you have to do all the giving." Danny fishes for CJ's nightgown on the floor and slips it on over her head. It isn't that he doesn't love the feel of his wife's naked body next to his at night, but he knows it will be easier to be strong and resist the urge to let CJ continue if she keeps her pajamas on.

CJ rolls her eyes and falls back against her pillow, still annoyed. "But I want to take care of your needs," CJ insists while slowly losing the will to keep hitting on her husband. "You know I don't mind. In fact, I really enjoy it."

Danny smiles gratefully and leans over CJ to press a kiss to her lips. "I know, baby. And I really appreciate how selfless you are. But I won't really enjoy it unless I can return the favour. Just like you get a lot of pleasure out of pleasuring me, I get incredibly turned on when I'm turning you on. So, let's have a little patience and wait."

CJ turns her head away with a little sigh. "All right, fine."

Danny wraps one arm around his wife's torso and draws her into his chest. "Just think, it won't be like this for long."


End file.
